Cherry Blow Pop
by muffin Lady 0o
Summary: See Hermione. See Blow Pop. See Malfoy holding the Blow Pop for ransom. Watch bad things unfold. REWRITTEN FOR THOSE WHO READ THE ORIGINAL


-1**A/N: Well, this is my re-written version of my very first Draco/Hermione fic. For those of you who have read the other one, Review again and tell me what you think of this one. I'm trying to make it better here, so a bit of constructive criticism is allowed. (Obviously, I can't stop you either.)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Blow-Pops. If I did, I would be rich and own a Mac, not a Microsoft. I only own plots. **

If you were to search the world, you would not find one person in it who does not like some type of candy. Everybody will have their favorites. Some only like the grape Jolly Ranchers as opposed to the other flavors, and some only like banana Laffy Taffy. There is gummy and hard candy, chewy and melty, and some candy is even served piping hot. For every taste, there is a kind of candy.

For Hermione, it happened to be Blow-Pops.

Cherry ones.

After much research and development in practical joking and a certain bushy-haired individual, the boy came to the conclusion of tying a string to a cherry-flavored Blow-Pop and leaving it on the ground, just outside the library at exactly three in the afternoon, where he knew this bushy-haired individual would most certainly be walking past.

And, sure enough, the girl in question, Hermione Granger, did happen to leave the library, through the west exit, at exactly three o'clock, on the dot, clutching her schoolbooks to her chest.

Suddenly, she stopped and sniffed the air, her nose wrinkling and un-wrinkling so quickly in her sniff that it was hardly noticeable to the people brushing past her, but rather attractive to Those who were watching her like a hawk in a very creepy, semi-stalkerish sort of way. So Collin Creevy took a quick photo, then ran off.

"Cherry." the word escaped her lips quietly, and she whipped her head around, her hair whirling around her head as she did so. In a flash, the sucker was spotted, lying innocently on the ground, perfectly wrapped and tantalizing Hermione with the visions of unwrapping itself and feasting upon the cherry goodness within its' evil wrapper clutches.

Hermione could not resist, and bent over to pick it up. Her finger were reaching out to the bubblegum, cherry, hard-candy-on-a-stick goodness. They were almost there, only centimeters away…

And the sucker moved. Her precious lollipop, sticky, cherry wonderfullness of a sucker jerked out of her grasp, coming to rest about six inches from the previous resting spot. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and hobbled forward the remaining distance, and stooped to pick it up again. However, the sucker jerked away again, about a foot from her outstretched fingers. Hermione glared at the offending lollipop and Stood up, brushing the hair out of her eyes angrily. That sucker was going to be hers, darn it!

Her right hand hung at her side while her left clutched at her books. Her fingers on her right side twitched, like in the scenes before an old western Shoot-out. The sucker, to pardon the pun, twitched a little, tauntingly. It was saying _Come on, come and get me! You know you want me!_ Hermione could hear it! In a rather annoying, high-pitched voice.

With a huff, she turned around, pretending not to care about the sucker at all. One glance over her shoulder told it otherwise, though, and she spun around and leaped at the sucker, making an _'Oof!'_ sound as she hit the floor, the sucker managing to slide out from underneath her just before she landed on it, and just out of arm's reach from where she lay.

Hermione growled. That sucker was going to be hers, even if she had to make a fool out of herself while getting it!

Hermione dropped her books to the floor and pushed up her sleeves. Her hands were clenched into fists of fury, and her eyes narrowed into the smallest slits imaginable.

"Alright Sucker, let's dance." she growled. She stamped her foot like a two-year-old on the stone floor, backed up a few paces, and then shot forward with the accuracy of a cat at the little bugger.

The sucker flew, and Hermione ran, not caring who she knocked over or what was in her way. That sucker was going to me hers, even if she had to injure a few people on the way. The sucker could not be stopped, though, and Hermione eventually let out a cry in anguish and pushed herself harder than she had ever before in her athletically inept life.

She was so focused on that sucker, in fact, that she blanked out every other thing around her, and ran, headfirst, into a door that was cracked open only slightly ajar, and tripped over a desk, doing a sort of rendition of one of the best flying tackles that would have shamed even the NFL.

Through the air she flew, slowed only of her impact upon another's. The two tumbled through the air and landed, rolling over each other a few more times before coming to rest against a very hard stone wall, with a head rolling one way and foot going the other. In a tangled, whimpering heap, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy lay, panting and hearts pounding.

As soon as the two came to their senses, they scrambled to their feet, wishing for a hot shower or a bottle of hand sanitizer. Though neither would admit it to anyone else outside the empty classroom with the door now slammed shut, they had unwillingly broken the only rule that both of them followed religiously: Do not touch the other unless purposely causing physical or bodily harm to them.

"Bloody hell, Granger! Why did you attack me like that?" he panted. She, in return, glared.

"I was not aware that I was about to attack you! I was merely trying to grab a sucker I found lying in the hallway! I must have lost control and ran into you instead." she defended herself. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. He knew this was probably true, because the Gryffindor wouldn't just up and attack him without provocation, but he was not about to let her know that he was the one behind this dastardly prank-gone-wrong.

"Yeah, Like I'm going to buy that, Granger." he sneered. "You are a terrible liar!"

"There was! I was a sucker out there! It was -" she cut herself off at the sight of Draco Malfoy bringing the sucker up to his lips and unwrapping it tauntingly in front of her, bringing the red, cherry coloring to daylight.

"What? This sucker?" he asked, innocent enough to be wearing a halo and demon horns on his head.

"Yes…" Hermione trailed off, her eyes following the sucker like a pendulum wherever Draco moved it.

"Oh, well, I suppose I could give it to you… for a little… _persuasion._" his voice dripped with slyness and his eyes gleamed with cleverness. Hermione's eyes widened and she took a small step back. Draco waved the sucker in front of her face, and then brought it closer to his mouth again.

"Draco…"

"You know what I want." he informed her, the sucker heading towards his big gaping yap further still.

"Draco, I can't! Besides, last time you promised would be the last time!" Hermione whined. Draco's face was pure seduction as he stepped toward Hermione again, sufficiently pinning her to the cold stone wall behind her back.

"Come on, you know how much you enjoyed it." He laced his voice with poison charm. "We both did."

"But…" Hermione let out a moan of frustration. "But Draco -"

"If you really don't want the sucker, then I guess it can't be helped." he said matter-of-fact-ly, and moved the Blow-Pop towards his mouth again. Hermione watched, wide-eyes and terrified. The red sphere was just beginning to touch his lips -

"I'll do it!" she cried out, biting her lip. She was going to regret it in the long run, she knew, but there was no other way! Her stomach was rumbling with the desire for a cherry Blow-Pop, and here it was, held ransom by none other than Draco Malfoy. At her cry, he smirked and came forward again, pinning her wrists into the wall behind her, his nose and her own touching tip-to-tip. He slipped something into her right hand.

"Begin." he commanded quietly, then released her. Hermione took a deep breath, studying her shoes for a moment, before slowly walking over and seating herself at one of the empty desks. With the quill Malfoy had supplied her in his hand, Hermione pulled out her own ink bottle and piece of parchment and began to write:

_The Healer's Herbs and their Uses, by Draco Malfoy. _

_Healing herbs are useful in so many ways. They can be used for potions to cure the sick, or cause a deadly poison when mixed properly. They can be picked fresh from the plant to heal anything from scraped knees to deep gashes. They can -_

Hermione loathed each and every minute that passed for the next hour as she continuously wrote, nonstopwhile Malfoy hovered over her shoulder, making tutting noises at places he wanted her to fix and nodding at the clever things that were said. And, for an hour, Hermione suffered through drowsiness, hunger pains for her lollipop, and writer's cramp.

"Well, Granger, I'd say you outdid yourself this time." Malfoy drawled as he pocketed the essay. "Professor Sprout will be so proud of me."

"One day, she's going to find out what you're doing, Malfoy!" Hermione seethed. Draco laughed.

"Will she? And who will get in more trouble? Me for handing it in or you for going along with it in the first place?"

"Blackmail!" Hermione said, her eyebrows knit together. Malfoy chuckled.

"Call it what you will. But, I am a man of my word. For all your hard work, Granger, a lollipop." he said, bending low into a mock bow and handing her the lollipop before flaunting out of the classroom.

Hermione seethed. One of those days, he was going to pay. Somehow, someway. He was going to get it good.

She was never going to do his homework for him again.

**A/N: For all of you who haven't read the other one, MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! Ha. Got you there. I bet you were all thinking he was going to make out with her or worse, weren't you? **

**I don't normally beg for reviews, but go to my profile and read the other one; the original version. I have 19 reviews and I need one more! Please! Just one! Besides, I want to know how much better I did on this one. Pretty please?**

Happy Reviewing! (Flamers are welcome too. Help yourself!)


End file.
